<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ficlets, Snippets &amp; Headcanons Files by ImaMePanda, MamaBearto2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402468">Ficlets, Snippets &amp; Headcanons Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda'>ImaMePanda</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2'>MamaBearto2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80's Era, Accidental meeting, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - White Collar Fusion, Banter, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Chris is always In Charge, Chris needs patience, Culture Shock, Developing Friendships, Dialogue, Exasperated JD, Ezra Standish is a Little Shit, Ezra the Art Thief/Forger, Family Bonding, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, HOW IS THAT NOT A REAL TAG, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Humor, Movie Night, Near Death Experiences, Old West, One Man's Trash, One Shot Collection, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Preening Buck, Private Investigators, Protectiveness, Reluctant friends, Roughhousing, Science Fiction, Shooting, Short One Shot, Stubborn Runs Deep, Team as Family, Teasing, Unexpected Visitors, accidental family acquisition, dumpster diving, how did this happen?, it should be a tag, to deal with these jokers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put ficlets, headcanons and small pieces from otherwise unpublished AU's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No."</p>
<p>"But Ah haven't even-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You can't just say that without-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"It's not a bad-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why can't you-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You're being entirely unreasonable!"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Ah told Mr. Tanner we could-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Ah only wished to-"</p>
<p>"Enough."</p>
<p>"Why is it you-"</p>
<p>"<em>Ezra</em>."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"And that, my friend, is why we may not go."</p>
<p>"But Chris never-"</p>
<p>"He said no."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I thought-"</p>
<p>"He said no."</p>
<p>"Bet ya I can talk him into it."</p>
<p>"Ah <em>highly</em> doubt that."</p>
<p>"Yep. Chris's got one of 'em soft spots for me."</p>
<p>"The man wouldn't even allow me to finish a sentence!"</p>
<p>"Well...ya do get his dander up real easy."</p>
<p>"Fine, Mr. Tanner, if you want it that way-good luck and Godspeed."</p>
<p>"Aw, Ez..."</p>
<p>"Ah will pack in anticipation of your inevitable success."</p>
<p>"Ezra...hell."</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>"Hey, Cowboy."</p>
<p>"Mmmm."</p>
<p>"What ya readin'?"</p>
<p>"Nature journal."</p>
<p>'s it interestin'?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"No cover."</p>
<p>"'Siah rescued it from a burn barrel."</p>
<p>*a couple minutes later*</p>
<p>"Ya heard about-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"I ain't as-</p>
<p>"No, Vin."</p>
<p>"But, Chris-"</p>
<p>"Drop it."</p>
<p>*.*.*.*.*</p>
<p>"Hail the conquering hero!"</p>
<p>"I ain't even said nothin'."</p>
<p>"Oh, so it <em>didn't</em> go well?"</p>
<p>"That ain't what I said neither."</p>
<p>"So, the triumphant returns?"</p>
<p>"Ya don't play fair."</p>
<p>“Ha!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gherkin His Chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JD can't believe he's doing this...even if it is pretty hilarious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First short piece from a three word challenge MamaBear to2 have been issuing to each other, my words for this were cucumber, danger, and pet store (it's kind of one word, lol).</p><p>(Also, I think JD would approve of the chapter title :D)</p><p>I think this is set in a world that is sort of like a modern YP 'verse, but that's technically up in the air.  So, you can really imagine what you like.  Actually please do that, this being like a thirty year old JD who just has a baby face would be hilarious, even if it's not what I was thinking of.  Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JD tried his best to keep his mouth straight as the man behind the counter gave him a befuddled, dubious look.  "Your pet...cucumber."  Nodding earnestly, JD held out the slightly limp vegetable again, reminding himself that twenty dollars was riding on this and Ezra was definitely watching from somewhere.</p><p>"Yes sir, Greeny here just hasn't been himself these last few days.  His peel is getting a little soft, and he just doesn't roll around his crate the way he used to."  JD bit his lip to keep the nervous giggles from exploding out of him, and pretending he didn't know his cheeks were getting redder and redder as the man stared at him like he was completely insane.  He looked back and forth between JD's face and the cucumber a couple times, like he thought maybe it would suddenly turn into a lizard or a snake and the world would make sense again, and a giggle escaped from JD's lips. </p><p>As though the noise had suddenly brought him back to reality, the man huffed in annoyance and leaned his beanpole of a body over JD.  It was kind of like being menaced by a stick figure and probably not nearly as scary as he wanted it to be, even when JD's traitorous mouth contorted into what Buck called 'triangle mouth' from trying so hard not to smile and he glared.</p><p>"Look, kid, I'm sure you think you're real clever, or I don't know, maybe you're just crazy, but please take your overripe vegetable and leave.  Make a salad, maybe you'll be less weird if you eat."   He made to turn away and JD, remembering that twenty dollars, and the fact that he didn't actually have twenty to pay Ezra if he lost, called out, a little more desperate than he meant to sound.</p><p>"But Greenie needs help!" And choked down an embarrassed, slightly giddy laugh as the man looked up at the sky as though he were praying for patience. He opened his mouth again to say something like, 'please, have a heart,' but before he could the man picked up a walkie talkie and spoke into it.  Once he heard the word 'security' JD' decided his fun was officially done, spinning on his heel with a mutter of 'Danger, Will Robinson, danger," and heading for the nearest exit.</p><p>When he finally made it outside, tossing the cucumber in the first trash bin he saw in case security actually came, JD snorted and then, the man's face when he'd first held out 'Greenie' popping into his head, slumped partly over as he started laughing so hard he held his stomach.</p><p>If Ezra tried to say that wasn't worth twenty dollars, JD was gonna punch him.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Buck's New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck's been around the block, heck been around a couple galaxies by now...but that doesn't mean he expected this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MamaBear2Two's first response to our challenge, with the words Jello, Roger That, and Planet.  </p><p>Sci-Fi, something I don't think either of has published before :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Welp, guess that's that." Buck glanced out across the field of red and gold and looked back at Chris with a shrug. Chris gave a short nod and headed inside the small ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck followed slowly, again looking out over the fields, sure he'd ever seen anything quite like it, and he'd seen some wild stuff in his time. Stepping inside, he watched the planet disappear as the hatch closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buck, you set? Gotta get this bird off the ground." Vin's voice came through his headset, and he found himself nodding, not that Vin could see that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Roger that! Head 'em up, move 'em out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'd be good to get off this planet. The whole place was just weird, like eating Jello with a fork, weird. JD was gonna be upset he missed this adventure. Probably wouldn't believe him anyway. Who would, unless you'd been there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to take off his helmet, he felt something bump against his leg. He jumped back, about to pull his gun free, only to stop and stare at the red and gold flower that stood near his boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hello?" Never in his life had he spoken to a flower before today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flower bobbed and replied, "Hello!" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Chriiiiiis!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We totally decided the plant wants to come with them and Buck gets over his freaked outness quickly and gets very protective of his little mascot and lets him ride around on his shoulder.  Because.  Of course.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hats?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ezra has had entirely enough of this backwater planet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another piece in our ongoing three words challenge, this one is from MamaBear2Two using the words hat, monopoly, and turtle.  This one is from the same newly budding sci-fi 'verse she created in the third chapter of this, Buck's New Friend.</p><p>(Buck is probably trying to use his new friend to charm alien ladies somewhere, if anyone is wondering.  That poor innocent little flower will soon have a very varied education, hanging around with these ruffians ;))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"That'll be three hats please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing in his reach for his wallet, Ezra looked up at the shopkeeper in barely concealed confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three hats. The liquid consumable you would like to purchase, is three hats."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This can barely be considered liquid," Ezra muttered, pushing the can with the bright green turtle on it across the counter. He opened his wallet and pulled out a few credit chips. "I don't believe I have any....hats. Would normal legal tender suffice?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't take nothing but hats, mister." The shopkeeper pulled the drink back across the counter, "There's an exchange bank on the northeast wing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not tramping all over this godforsaken moon looking for a business to turn in my perfectly acceptable credits. I'll simply go next door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the drink behind him on a shelf, the keeper nodded. "You go do that, mister."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra shoved his wallet back in his pocket and turned away from the counter. The sooner they got off this excuse for a planet, the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it won't do you no good." The keeper's words grated against Ezra's already ruffled feathers. Pausing, he turned back to glare at the shopkeeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why wouldn't it? I'm perfectly capable of soliciting more than one enterprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monopoly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that have to do with anything?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monopoly," the skinny purveyor repeated, "The entire quadrant only takes hats. Per the King."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Per the-" Ezra stared, his lightening quick brain failing him in his moment of need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, the shop keeper made a shooing motion with all four of his hands, "Now go on. Ain't got time for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Backing slowly out of the store, Ezra stepped out onto the street a few seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Ez." The familiar voice calling his name had the space con sighing in relief. He turned around to greet their shaggy haired pilot/guardsman, only to stare in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Tanner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you wearing?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hats, Ez....Ain't you been to the exchange bank?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bowling Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JD is *not* wearing that!</p><p>No way.</p><p>*Really.*</p><p>A three word challenge fic set in the OT (my ATF) universe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I meant to post my second three word challenge the day after I posted MamaBear's...but in figuring out my laptop that struggles to run firefox half the time can somehow play Sims 3 on all the high settings and not lag at all and checking out what new audio dramas were out to listen to while playing I literally forgot.  Entirely.  </p><p>Anyways, my three words were Costa Rica, unicorn, and bus.  Only at first I read unicorn as uniform, figured it out before I started writing, but you'll see...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am <em>not</em> wearing this," JD said, eyeing the colorful cloth in his hands like it might bite.  If he looked away it might attack.  With glitter.</p><p>Buck, who'd already donned the glittery, unicorn patterned bowling shirt with utterly cheesy delight and was strutting back and forth in front of the full length mirror he refused to move out of the living room even though JD had nearly broken it, like, ten times, let out a long, exaggerated sigh, as though it were JD being the ridiculous one.</p><p>"This is the girl's team uniform," Buck said, smoothing down a section of particularly glittery purple as JD was certain his eyes rolled all the way around in his head, "if you wanna help me fill in so Tessy and her cousin don't have to forfeit-"</p><p>"I told you at <em>least</em> ten times that I don't and to find someone else-"</p><p>"Oh, you didn't really mean it, and you can't tell me you don't wanna get to know her cousin, it's been how long since you had a date?" Buck said, shifting to look at the back of the shirt where Tessy had appliqued his name in a shimmery blue fabric admiringly. </p><p>Glaring, JD wadded up and threw the atrocity of a shirt at Buck's head.  "Just because I don't bring a different girl home every weekend doesn't mean I don't date.  Also, you look like a tool."</p><p>Giving him a reproachful look Buck scooped up the shirt before it could fall and shook it out, "Hey now, Tessy did all the decorations on that herself you know, ain't right to be so rough with it."  Throwing up his hands in exasperation, JD pivoted on his heel and marched toward his bedroom.</p><p>"I'm moving to Costa Rica!"</p><p>"Uh-huh, well the team bus is gonna be here in half an hour, you might wanna get changed." A glance over his shoulder told JD that Buck was once again admiring himself in the mirror, this time poking at the hair he'd already spent ages styling. </p><p>If he hadn't told his roommate a week ago when he asked that no, he really didn't want to go on a kind of double date/kind of save the girl's team adventure and to please ask one of their five-<em>five</em>-other teammates to do it instead, or one of the other millions of people it seemed like Buck knew, only to have him basically act like JD had said an enthusiastic yes instead was about the most annoying thing Buck had ever done.</p><p>On a list that was really long already.</p><p>Okay, maybe it had been awhile since he'd an actual date, and maybe the last time he'd thought he'd a date...two months ago...it turned out that Sally from Team Two thought of him as a 'little brother' and that they were just hanging out. </p><p>She was still really fun to game with.  And either way, he could find his own dates without Buck setting him up with one of his off and on girlfriend's cousins. </p><p>And all that was before he saw that purple and blue glittered unicorn monstrosity of a shirt.  JD was pretty sure he wouldn't have wanted to wear it if he was a girl, and he was, you know, <em>not</em>.</p><p>He wasn't going.  Buck had a week to find someone else, it was his own fault if the team had to forfeit because JD wasn't there.  It totally, totally was.</p><p>Flopping back onto his bed, JD cursed to himself.  He really couldn't be that jerk, could he?  Even if it was Buck's fault for not finding someone else when JD said no, it would still be him making them forfeit if he stayed home.</p><p>Wishing briefly and sincerely for a sudden bolt of lightning to strike him, or at least a sudden fever, JD decided that he was going to lay here for as long as possible and let Buck stew, imagine explaining to Tessy with the bus already loaded that it was only him getting on. </p><p>And if this night wound up as big a disaster as he thought it might, he really would move to Costa Rica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of these days, Buck won't be so lucky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Buck laughs.  Laughs, as he holds up his hat with the too big hole in the brim.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chris growls.  Moves almost before he realizes towards his fool of a friend-partner, family, <em>brother- </em>fury ripping through him as he knocks the hat out of Buck's hand straight into the thick dust at the edge of the boardwalk.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey!" Buck lets only the one angry word and stops at the cutting look in Chris's eyes, annoyed, and still high on adrenaline, but cautious now too.  Chris just keeps glaring, Buck softening first, as he almost always does. "Hey," he says again, quieter this time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a long moment, tenser for everyone around them than the two men, Chris breathes, "It ain't a damn bit funny."  Meaning the whole mess with yet another angry husband, gunning for Buck's head, and a whole lot more too.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine, Chris," Buck's voice is insistent.  Chris stands like a statue, finally nods.  Then he walks away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Buck's tense shoulders sag and he can't say if it's more in relief or shame.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Up A Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vin, Ezra was certain, got away with everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is MamaBear's, but it didn't want to let her add the chapter for some reason. <br/>MamaBear here, I think I figured out the issue, goodness! :) I just wanted to add that this short was born from the 3 word challenge that ImaMePanda and I have going. My words were wall ball, airplane and squirrel. :)<br/>And this is more bits from the budding sci fi AU we're working on! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are aware you are neither a squirrel nor an airplane, correct?"</p><p>The scathing tone startled Vin and he grabbed the gnarly, slightly sticky branch above his head, glaring down at his best friend a moment later. </p><p>"Don't do that! Ya almost got me falling."</p><p>"I did no such thing. I'm not the one thirty feet in the air!" Ezra snapped back.</p><p>"Ain't supposed to sneak up on a body like that," Vin argued, making his way down the shaggy- Ezra was sure no trees on Earth looked like that - polka dotted tree.</p><p>"I did not sneak up on you. You can be seen from the ship!" Ezra moved closer to the tree as Vin neared the bottom, "You are lucky Mr. Larabee was not the one to see you."</p><p>Jumping the last few feet to the ground, Vin grinned at Ezra, "Chris ain't the boss of me."</p><p>"You keep right on dreaming, my friend," Ezra snorted, "what were you risking life, limb and Chris's wrath for, if I may ask?"</p><p>His grin turning sheepish, Vin held up a small rubber ball. "Just my wall ball."</p><p>"You're unbelievable!"</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="yj6qo">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="adL">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Garden Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They might be jackasses, but they're Chris's. </p><p>Dammit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set in a 'verse where the guys are private investigators in the 80's.  Think kind of Magnum PI vibes, bright, sunny, lots of sunglasses and Buck is *always* in some kind of flowered shirt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris stared in disbelief at the two disheveled men in front of him, one sheepish and one annoyed.  It was probably hard to look disheveled in Armani, but the mud dripping down Ezra’s front sure made it look easy.  Vin, long hair a tangled rat’s nest, looked like he’d lost a fight with a wind storm.</p><p>As though he sensed his boss’s thought, Ezra’s irritated look shifted to Chris.  He had to press his lips together to keep the chuckle from slipping out, and, reminding himself that he was the one who had reason to be pissed here, he pulled out the narrow eyed glare that generally got even his two most stubborn detectives (it was a title he passed around often) talking.  “Explain.  <em> Now.”   </em></p><p>Silence.  Chris waited one beat.  Then two.</p><p>He crossed his arms across his chest.  </p><p>“It weren’t our fault, Co-, uh, Chris,” Vin corrected hurriedly as Chris’s glare became more genuine, “That Mr. Gerald decided he didn’t like Ez’s surveillance photo’s-”</p><p>“Ah still maintain that our firm should turn away such pedestrian work, divorce cases do nothing for our reputation.”  There was a note of genuine upset as Ezra dabbed uselessly at one of the stains on his robin egg’s blue shirt, and for the first time Chris noticed that his collar was ripped. Badly.</p><p>Moving closer, he ignored the squawk of protest as he pulled back Ezra’s jacket to examine the jagged rip that went down to the outside of his shoulder.  Peering closer, he satisfied himself that it was just the shirt that had been damaged and not his friend and stepped back.  “So Gerald didn’t like that his wife was cheating on him?”</p><p>“He erupted in a fury the likes of which I haven’t seen since Ah liberated my uncle’s mustang for an unsanctioned overnight trip.  Their faces were the exact same mottled tomato color, Ah am certain of it.” As disgruntled as he was, a hint of pride crept into Ezra’s voice as he made the comparison.  Chris wasn’t sure if he wanted to shudder or roll his eyes.  He knew he was very glad he hadn’t dealt with Ezra as a teenager.  He was bad enough at 25.</p><p>“Way he told it on the phone the two of you destroyed his garden.”  Chris didn’t doubt it hadn’t been their fault, at least mostly not their fault (with those two it was never a safe bet to say they bore <em> none </em>of the blame), but that was what the man had called and said.  Along with some particularly creative descriptions of them that Chris would keep to himself.  </p><p>“That cretin-”  “I had to pull him off Ez!”  “Ah cannot believe the gall-”  “Gerald was shakin’ him like-”  “-complain, after laying his hands-.” “Shoulda thrown him in the pool an’-.”  “A most worthy suggestion, Mr. Tanner!”  Chris blinked, and quit trying to listen after a minute, letting the two vent and come up with increasingly violent and ridiculous suggestions for the ‘dire punishment that scoundrel deserved.’</p><p>It took a minute, but when they realized Chris was just calmly watching them the two wound down, Ezra expectant and Vin uncertain as they waited for him to pass judgement.  “Man’s an idiot.  I’ll tack the jackass fee onto his bill and split it between you.  Go clean up.”  </p><p>Waving away the respective smug and relieved thanks, Chris walked back to his desk and collapsed into his chair as Vin was shutting the door behind him.  Just in time to hear him mutter, “Tellin’ the guy ya didn’t much blame her while lookin’ him up and down turn out like ya expected?”</p><p>“Bite me, Mr. Tanner.”  Chris closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.  </p><p>Somebody should pay *him* a damn jackass fee.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Lukewarm Second Chance-M7 White Collar Crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A choice between a cage and a leash isn't a hard one to make, when you're in a cage.</p><p>Magnificent Seven characters in a White Collar type setting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally wrote this ages ago, and had given it up for dead, but I've been writing a lot more in this 'verse all of a sudden and thought, there might eventually be an actual story out of it.  So, this is a little taste in the hope that happens.</p><p>So this 'verse definitely differs in many ways from WC canon, much of which I will let unfold, but one major thing is there is no Kate or Kate equivalent.  Really, this is more like I borrowed the idea of the FBI contract and the type of criminal and (eventually) a few major plot points, and threw out the rest.  It gives me a lot more freedom to just go where the characters want to go.  Also Chris and Buck are a couple in this and it was Chris/Sarah/Buck, because tumblr has made me super soft for the three of them together &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The young man in the orange jumpsuit-a thinner and angrier looking young man than he had been when Chris arrested him two months ago, the FBI agent noted almost against his will-blinked slowly as though he couldn't understand what had been said to him. Standish shook his head, even as he still looked more confused than any international art forger had the right to be. Irritated with the seeming refusal, Chris snapped, “You wanna stay in here then? Rotting away for the next four years? This is the only time I offer this, Ezra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra shook his head again, but this time it was coupled with an almost frantic, “No, Ah'll take the deal, Mistah Larabee. Leaving this accursed place will be a joy. Ah just, with your claim of personal responsibility over mah person...Ah will not be residing in your home, will Ah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no, you're not living with my family,” Chris growled out, and was immediately hit with a pang of regret that he tried to ignore as both relief and hurt crossed over the ki-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a kid. A man. An almost 19 year old man who Larabee was going out of his way to give a second chance to and he better damn well be grateful for it. He could deal with hurt feelings, if Ezra was going to take it like that. Only somehow, Chris found himself growling out, “I didn't say that because I think you're dangerous-I wouldn't offer this deal to someone who was.” He could see the questions in the other man's eyes, the retorts he was swallowing, and smirked a little at having the usually verbose conman uncertain what he should say, or what he could say, with their deal not yet finalized. “I found you a place to stay, an apartment above a garage-you'll like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra gave him a look that screamed its lack of confidence in his statement, but his comment back had Chris quirking his lips against his will. “Ah'm certain Ah'll like it better than mah current accommodations, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd hope so.” He leaned forward, tapping the pile of papers in front of Ezra, “You read all that. Make sure this is actually what you want. I'll be back tomorrow at nine and we'll do the whole signing thing in front of witnesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah shall read it most thoroughly, but Ah assure you mah answer will not change.” Chris saw Standish's eyes flicker to the guard, and he was sure the kid was trying not to ask if there was a way to speed things up, not wanting to show weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more night. Tomorrow you start off doing things right.” He stood up with a nod, not bothering to say goodbye, but Standish and his insistence on perfect manners, despite the fact that he was anything but a boy scout, followed him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Farewell until the morning, Mistah Larabee. Ah do thank you for this opportunity, and will read every line.” Something in the way he said the last few words had Chris looking back over his shoulder as the guard gestured for Ezra to walk back to his cell with him, so he caught the grin playing around his lips as he picked up the papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell. That boy was going to have every loophole, possible exception, or bit of ambiguous wording the legal team hadn't caught memorized by morning, and he'd be trying to jump through the biggest by noon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*.*.*.*.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Buck Wilmington smiled to himself as he heard the sound of his youngest hurling himself at his husband, probably before he'd even had time to set down his briefcase, and Chris's answering 'oof'. JD was getting to be a heavy little sucker. He nodded his head at Vin's hopeful look, the boy not hesitating another second before he bounced up from the kitchen chair and dashed to the front door. Climbing to his feet from where he'd been kneeling next to Vin, trying to help the boy with his book report without actually doing it for him, Buck stretched, putting his hands in the small of his back and arching until he heard a satisfying crack. Chris was better at all this book learning stuff, anyway, and Buck figured it was about his turn. Ambling out towards the living room after checking that the timer for the take and bake pizza in the oven was on, Buck stopped and leaned a hip against the couch, watching Chris with the boys. JD was hanging off his back, despite the fact that he was really getting too big for that, and Vin was just sort of soaking in his presence, the two smiling at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Stud. You wanna beer?” Chris looked up at him, nodding and flashing him a smile below exhausted eyes as he swung JD down to the floor and ruffled his hair. Buck knew today had been hard, whatever answer the Standish kid had given him, but he hoped it had been the right answer for both their sakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're having pizza,” JD announced, as excited as when he'd seen it after Mrs. Potter had dropped the boys off, and then ran towards the kitchen, probably to stare into the oven and will it to cook faster. Buck dropped a hand down to slow him, but his little rascal dodged, giggling. He saw Chris frown a little and grinned at him, already calling after the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your fingers away from that oven, Lil' Bit, or I might feed your pizza to the dog.” JD squawked in outrage and turned around to protest, marching back into the living room, just as Buck had known he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da! You can't!” Vin, sighing heavily in that way he reserved for exasperating little brothers, chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your fingers are all burned off you wouldn't want pizza anyway.” Chris and Buck exchanged a look of long suffering amusement as JD contemplated that with no small amount of horror, Buck leaving the response to that one to Chris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one's fingers are getting burned off. You might burn your finger touching the oven, but it would heal.” Chris's words were directed at JD, but it was Vin he was looking at, his raised eyebrow asking, 'really?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know better than to touch the oven anyway, I'm not a baby,” JD insisted, even as he scowled at an innocent looking Vin-innocent except for the spark in his eyes. “I was just gonna look.” Vin's mouth started to open, mischief practically radiating off of him, and Buck, having already gotten his share of breaking up fights at work, spoke up before chaos was unleashed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pizza's almost ready. Time for you two to go wash up.” He pointed up the stairs, and JD was off towards them with a whoop. Vin lingered a bit, apparently wanting his brother gone before he got his own hug from Dad, Chris wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the boy pressed against his side, and then he was off and not quite running up the stairs-the eleven year old had mastered the art of going exactly as fast as they would allow and no less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon,” Buck said, Chris sagging a little now that the boys weren't there to see, “let’s get you that beer.” He reached out a hand to tug Chris forward a little, the blond letting himself be pulled, which right there let Buck know it had been a hard one. When his husband was leaning half against the kitchen counter and half against him, both of them sipping on a brew, the scent of pizza in the air and the sounds of their boys making way more noise than washing their hands ever should drifting down the stairs, he finally asked, “So, how'd it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris's lips quirked up, and Buck knew the answer before it passed them, “Standish said yes. We'll see how it goes.” Buck beamed, knowing that for all Chris's talk about 'the good of the department', if he didn't have a soft spot for the kid he never would've gone to bat for him. Chuckling at the look on his face, Chris grumbled, “Hell, Big Dog, you'd think he was your asset.” Buck bumped his shoulder into Chris's, then bent his head to steal a kiss, the shorter man tilting his head just enough to let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a good thing you're doing, trying to help this kid.” Chris shifted, a little uncomfortable with the praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“'Til he runs to Mexico. And my ass is grass for risking all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you'd catch him before he got far.” Chris chuckled and turned so he was facing Buck, playfully pushing him farther back against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caught you.” Buck kind of thought it was the other way around, and might have had some fun arguing that point ordinarily, but he could hear the boys thundering down the stairs and the timer on the oven was about to go off at any second, so, with great reluctance, instead of pulling Chris closer, he kissed him one more time, then pushed him away enough to snake out of his arms. Chris let him, though the look he gave Buck made him wish the boys were still at Mrs. Potter's. The timer went off and the boys ran into the room, grinning in a way that made him wonder what they'd done, more than enough of a distraction, and soon he was slicing pizza while Chris was filling milk glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*.*.*.*.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra's eyes widened as he looked up, Gael clamping his lips shut as he noticed. Mr. Larabee had said he was not going to be here until nine and it was not quite 8:00. The older man was snapping at the guard, and Ezra didn't have to hear what he was saying to know he wasn't pleased. “Yeah, I'll be taking a hike now,” Gael muttered, jumping to his feet and grabbing his briefcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was in the room as he stepped towards the door, hands going to his hips in a way that should have looked foolish, not intimidating, but Ezra found himself leaning back in his chair as the man glared at him. “What the hell is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lawyer's allowed council with his client, mister,” Gael volunteered, not stepping out the door that the guard was still holding open, in a show of loyalty that Ezra appreciated even as he saw him inching his way that direction. Chris didn't even look at him, just kept his stare pointing at Ezra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your punk friend is a lawyer now, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a year now, I believe,” Ezra said, exuding confidence from every pore, which in retrospect, since Chris just glared harder, might have been slightly overkill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are your other clients-the members of the Mickey Mouse Club?” Chris snapped, finally breaking his staring contest with Ezra to shoot a glare at a cocky looking Gale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid that information's privileged.” Gael, who admittedly didn't look much like a lawyer in his 'formal' leather jacket, just grinned as the man growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra had told him to dress like a lawyer, since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the law degree to prove it now, but Gael didn't tend to follow instructions well. Admittedly, it was a fault they both shared. The only difference that could be seen between this jacket and his regular one was that it was capable of going through metal detectors. “Yeah, well, Mr. Lawyer, I'll believe it when I see the degree.” Chris turned away from Gael, walking to sit down at the table across from Ezra, as though he'd already forgotten the other man was there, and Ezra frowned slightly. Really, did Mr. Larabee have no manners at all? “Don't give me that look. Ain't even out and you're already up to something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah most certainly am not.” Ezra said, slightly hotly, both because he was stung by the statement and because he thought a slight display of anger would make his reply seem more genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. I get here early 'cause I figure you want to get out of here, and this is what I find.” Chris glared at him, but said no more. Ezra coolly met his gaze and then, seeing in it how angered Mr. Larabee was, caved slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah required some assistance in fully understanding the implications of the legalese in the paperwork you left me, and Mistah Atley was assisting me in the matter. That is all that has carried on.” The agent grunted at him, and continued his stare down, leaving Ezra unwilling to look away, but not entirely certain that continuing to meet his gaze was leaving Mr. Larabee with the impression he had intended to give. Finally the man nodded, Ezra sincerely hopeful that he was unable to detect the tension that escaped his shoulders at the motion, but not at all certain. There was a reason that Mr. Larabee was one of the few FBI agents to have impressed him, let alone earned his respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won't be too long until the Marshalls are here. We'll get signed what we need to get signed, and then we'll go do the same thing at the FBI office.” The blond man relaxed a bit back into his chair, and Ezra found himself relieved that he didn't even ask him if he still wanted the deal after examining the contract, just expected it. There was something about that that made the entire situation feel...sturdier, perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then Ah'll be the next best thing to a free man.” Ezra tried to sound flippant, but was aware that something too real crept into his voice against his wishes, even before the knowing look Mr. Larabee shot him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing, but not smug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may have just made the right choice after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Out of The Dumpster and Into The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ezra rather suspected this was what it would be like to be adopted into a pack of wolves.</p><p>Against your will.</p><p>And the wolves just keep coming to your house, and acting as though you've always been a part of the pack and there seems to be absolutely nothing you can do about it.</p><p>That's his life now.  Apparently.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had no idea how he had wound up there. Gentlemen didn’t belong there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just</span>
  <em>
    <span> wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible. The aroma alone had been enough to turn the most steel of stomachs. Ezra knew that he'd never, even drunk, wind up in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumpster</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the memory was too vivid to deny; the horrendous stains to one of his most expensive suits impossible to ignore, and as if that wasn't enough degradation for one night, there were those men! Rowdy and obnoxious, though not nearly as much as the situation with Sleeper Sal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hoped that it was some kind of alcohol induced dream and he'd prayed that he’d never see them again. That they’d all just leave him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, the next day when the youngest of them showed up at his apartment, Ezra ignoring the pain in his leg to make his way to the door, he'd yelled at the hazel eyed intruder to do that exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave. Him. Alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was unsure how the barely-out-of-his-teens kid even knew where he lived, and he contemplated moving while shoving the picture of the lad’s crestfallen face out of his mind. Until there was another knock and it was the mustached man, possibly an owner of the establishment he had so unfortunately frequented, the kid <em>and</em> the medical doctor...Nathan? Yes, that sounded accurate, though he couldn’t recall his surname, in tow. Mr. Wilmington, if his memory was correct, saying simply, “I'm sure you didn't mean to yell at poor JD here, I figured you ain't feeling too great, so I asked Nate to come along and check on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoying, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean to yell at the kid, he just hadn't expected to break him when he did; or have him return and bring reinforcements. So, he snapped, “Thanks, but I don't need any of you here. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>abode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nathan just unpacked his medical bag and pulled out bandages, while Mr. Wilmington kept looking from Ezra to JD, and yes, Ezra knew what he wanted, but honestly, the kid showed up uninvited at his house…was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> rapping at his door?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That'll be 'Siah. I phoned him after Buck phoned me. Thought since you about passed out on him on the way home last night, he should know what was going on.” The medic never looked at him once during his speech and yet Mr. Wilmin- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buck</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn't stop giving him that look and when the youth came back from opening the door- why was the kid opening his apartment door anyway?!- he'd apologize just to make the tall mustached man quit looking at him so expectant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the kid didn't come back with '</span>
  <em>
    <span>'Siah'</span>
  </em>
  <span> (what an awful moniker, honestly), he came back with the other still wet behind the ears young man, whom Ezra couldn't for his life recall his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I texted Vin this morning." JD spoke, voice shaky, soft and nervous and Ezra huffed indignantly. This was his home, and his life, and why should </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> be apologizing? But after another stare from Buck, he acquiesced. "I apologize for my lack of manners when you arrived earlier." Buck grinned, smacking one large palm against Ezra's shoulder. Who did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>stumble forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JD smiled then, the wobbly, kicked puppy look leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra's insides didn't warm. At all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to see you up an' about. Leg was pretty rough, that why Nate's here?" Vin pointed at Ezra's leg and the young con shifted, trying to stave off the look of surprise. Who exactly were these people?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe his leg. Maybe the knock to the head. Little of both," A voice boomed from the entryway and Ezra groaned, wishing again that he'd wake up and this would all be a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, no such luck. 'Siah had arrived and...wait...was his door just standing open? Did JD not close it? Was the boy raised in a barn?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mere, Ezra. Let's take a look." The medic patted his couch, and if they thought he was just going to sit down and let someone he'd known less than 24 hours check his wounds, they were insane. Every last one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably were anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, thank you. I'm quite alright. I don't need any assistance-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who likes Italian? Everyone? I'm ordering from Rosella's. Chris will be here soon, I'm sure." Josiah wasn't waiting apparently, Ezra watched the big man pick up *his* kitchen phone and begin to dial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra's eyes did not get big as saucers. He did not open and close his mouth like the goldfish he'd had when he was eight. He did not just stare blankly at the people overtaking his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright there, Hoss? C'mon. Sit here and let Nate look at ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely didn't move across the floor with Buck's hand on his elbow. Or sit in front of the waiting medic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nate'll fix ya up right good." Vin perched on the back of the couch near Ezra's head and JD plopped down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really don't believe I need medical attention," He protested, but he didn't really expect it to change anything-these men acted and thought as one highly annoying unit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do. And you'll let Nate take care of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, good. Mr. Larabee was here now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were <em>all</em> here now, weren't they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan was rolling up his pant leg and Ezra craned his neck, trying to see the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it still wide open? Had anyone shut the door? Did it matter? Could anyone shut the door and expect to keep these men out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he didn't think so.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This lovely piece is by MamaBear, though I'm posting it because the lack of children and general responsibilities beyond keeping myself alive means I have a bit more free time than her.  I believe it was inspired by a tumblr post about how found families could be discovered through a long quest where you discover that what you were looking for was by your side all along-or by waking up in a trashfire of a dumpster with a hangover from hell and a group of other people insane enough to wind up in a dumpster now having claimed you as their own, but sleep is a foreign concept mostly, so that's a strong probably.  It obviously migrated quite a bit from the original idea, but I think it's better for it.  I hope you guys found it as hilarious as I did, and leave some reviews telling her so &lt;3  I'm hoping we can maybe get a detailed description of the night before with the right encouragement, so help me out here ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ain't No Fikhle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Records are never wrong and JD is sure of it! It doesn't matter what anyone says, he's gonna get the material he needs in whatever way he has to. You know, even if it's unsanctioned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another little jaunt into the still budding Space AU. It was based off the 3 word challenge that I'maMePanda and I have going. My words were - Raisin Face, Loop de loop and button.</p>
<p>This AU kind of reminds me of a mixture of numerous space movies and TV shows all mixed in with the M7 boys. :) We're mostly building as we go, but I'maMePanda and I do have a sort of "beginning" story we're round robinning. We'll see what happens with that. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you find it?" JD was nearly bouncing in his excitement as Vin slowly entered the ship and closed the hatch.</p>
<p>"Naw, kid, I looked everywhere. Ain't no Fikhle on this space rock."</p>
<p>"But, the Gentian Records said it was here!"</p>
<p>"JD, I'm tellin' ya, it ain't here." The guardsman shucked his outer gear, tossing it over the stair railing as he headed deeper inside the ship.</p>
<p>The younger teen scowled, stepping aside, "But the records are never wrong, they ain't allowed to be! They're the Eternal Record Keepers!" </p>
<p>The pilot shrugged, "Everybody's wrong sometimes, kid. Maybe ya hit the wrong button or something."</p>
<p>"I did not!" JD snapped, glaring at Vin's back as the older teen walked away. He turned back towards the hatch, muttering, "Raisin face," as he flicked the switch and the door engaged.</p>
<p>"Jest what do you think yer doing?" Vin asked from behind him, flipping the switch down, "you can't go out there by yerself!"</p>
<p>"You can't tell me what to do! I need that Fikhle!" JD stomped one foot, reaching out to hit the switch again, only to have his hand batted away by Vin. "But I can't make Rain's auto watering system work without it!"</p>
<p>"No sir-ee," Vin shook his head, "Buck would kill us both if'n I let you out there. Got the whole 'verse to look for yer alien tech." Vin gently pushed JD towards the interior of the ship, "Sides, I think you want it for that Aqua Deck game thing ya been working on, more'n Ms. Rain's system."</p>
<p>"That ain't true!"</p>
<p>"Nope. I ain't getting clobbered for you. Why don't ya check them records again? Maybe ya missed somethin'."</p>
<p>"Vin-"</p>
<p>"We ain't gonna loop de loop all afternoon 'bout this. Ain't none of that Fikhle here." Vin slung an arm around his friend and continued to steer him away from the hatch, "What d'ya suppose 'Siah is making for grub?"</p>
<p>"No clue." JD kicked his foot roughly against the metal decking as they walked, glaring at the floor, "Food ain't gonna fix nothin' at all," he grumbled, a final glance over his shoulder at the closed hatch resulting in an annoyed sigh.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The ship was kinda creepy at night, JD decided, as he moved towards the garbage chute down the hall from his room. He wrinkled his nose when the smell hit him, the small swinging door only creaking a tiny bit as he opened it. The hatch was too obvious, too potentially loud to use when no one was awake; 'sides he didn't know the code that Uncle Chris used to keep it locked. He frowned, shoving his bag into the chute first, why didn't they trust him with the lock code anyway? He wasn't a baby. Shimmying into the trash slide, JD pinched his nose and shoved his body forward. No-one really understood how important his research was. No one. He began to slide, and he grinned a bit. This was working better then he'd thought!</p>
<p>He'd find the Fikhle and get back before anyone even knew he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mongoose Mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another fun jaunt into the budding Space AU, based off the ongoing (if sometimes delayed, thanks to real life!) three word challenge between ImaMePanda and I. My words were mongoose, chittering, and robe. </p><p>Ezra and JD and a little surprise on a random planet somewhere in the galaxy. ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But why not?!"</p><p>"No, JD. Just, no." Ezra sighed, wishing that he hadn't been nearly shoved out the ship's hatch earlier that morning. </p><p>"But why? It won't hurt nobody, and I'll take care of it!" JD turned those big, hazel, puppy dog eyes on the young space con, and not for the first time, Ezra wondered how the boy was so well versed at them. </p><p>"You don't even know how to take care of...whatever that is! Look at it! For all we know it'll consume you while you sleep!"</p><p>JD scoffed, hugging the strange mongoose like creature even tighter.</p><p>"Real funny, Ezra. He doesn't eat people, do you little guy?" JD patted the purple-black fur and giggled when the animal - Ezra assumed it was some kind of animal despite their current surroundings - chittered in response. </p><p>"It's really not me you have to convince. I doubt Mr. Wilmington, nor the Captain will let you abscond with anything from this planet."</p><p>"But my Dad has Trajier!" JD's voice rose a notch and the critter began chittering in earnest, beady neon eyes fixed on Ezra.</p><p>"That freakish piece of plant life that Mr. Wilmington dotes on followed <em> him </em> aboard. It was not confiscated and hidden away beneath robe and dagger."</p><p>JD frowned and stepped away from Ezra, rubbing the being's large floppy ears. "Cloak," JD corrected with a roll of his eyes, "and I'm not gonna hide 'im..." he grumbled softly.</p><p>"So, what's the flower satchel for?" Ezra stepped closer to both boy and beast, grabbing a piece of dark flannel from JD's back pocket. His younger friend let out an indignant squawk and tried to snatch it back.</p><p>"Hey! Gimme that!" JD reached again for the small bag, stumbling slightly when Ezra danced backwards, holding the item above his head, "Ezzz-raaa!!"</p><p>"I am not getting in trouble for another of your crazy ideas, John Daniel-"</p><p>An angry wail erupted from the alien creature in JD's hands, a fiery - albeit, tiny - flame shooting in Ezra's general direction.</p><p>"Whoa!!!" JD yelped, nearly dropping his new friend, while Ezra let out a rather fancy string of curses.</p><p>"Put that thing down! He nearly set me on fire!"</p><p>JD shook his head, staring from the creature to Ezra and back again, "No...I think you scared him, Ez!" </p><p>"I...you think, *I* scared <em> him </em>!?" Ezra snapped, brushing the edges of his shirt free of imagined dirt, "he's a raging inferno on four legs!"</p><p>JD giggled again, holding up the alien and looking at him curiously. "Naw, Ezra. He's just a baby with a lighter."</p><p> </p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The House Where Chaos Lives-A RB Ficlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie nights are an easy pick for actually getting seven very different brothers in one room to continue their (mostly going okay) bonding experiment.  </p><p>The movie nights themselves are anyone's guess.  But, they mostly go okay, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in a nebulous time in the RB 'verse, probably somewhere between four and six months after Linc's will is read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Movie night, held every other Thursday night (Buck refused to give up his weekend date nights for anything short of a life or death emergency, and he meant it) had started to become a normal, routine part of life at the Larabee Ranch, and like most routines tended to follow a similar pattern every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That isn't to say they went smoothly.  No, there was a routine, but that routine was </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Organized chaos if you were feeling generous.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elementary is a watered down version of Sherlock Holmes at best, its lack of buoyant success does not spring from competing with the superior British show, but from the fact that it is a simple procedural crime show with characters that share a decent, but hardly exacting, resemblance to those Sir Doyle gave us," Ezra lectured, voice emphatic, without ever looking up from the complicated looking version of solitaire he was playing from his perch in front of the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck tilted his head at him as he considered his words, then ventured, "So, Ez's voting down that choice, and Josiah didn't seem too thrilled either, so that leaves us down to the original Batman show-this is why you're my favorite, JD-Mean Girls, interesting choice, Josiah," Buck raised a curious eyebrow at his oldest brother, who gave him a beatific look from 'his' armchair, hands folded comfortably on his stomach as he slouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The social commentary in that movie is somehow obvious and subtle at the same time, it's fascinating on multiple levels." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh." Buck looked at him for a moment, then shrugged, "I've heard it's funny as hell, sounds like a better reason to me.  Chris picked Shawshank Redemption, again..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like it," Vin said loyally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do I," Nathan muttered as he collapsed more heavily into the couch, "or I did, before I'd all but memorized it."  Chris, sitting near the window and whittling, gave everyone a mild glare on what seemed to be general principles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck opened his mouth to carry on listing everyone's choices, and JD, unable to take it anymore, jumped to his feet and groaned out, "This is soooo boring.  You guys are never gonna decide...Vin, want to go play foosball instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vin looked at JD consideringly from where he was sprawled on one corner of the couch, then shook his head. "Nah. I'm comfy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhggggg."  Apparently deciding he only had two options for entertainment and one had just been shot down, JD collapsed back onto the loveseat next to Buck and crossed his arms.  "I'll watch anything I swear, even Ezra's weird art film, just start something already!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally distracted enough from his game to look up, Ezra shot an offended look at JD, then, pausing as he realized the opportunity his words gave him, switched immediately to, "A truly sensible suggestion at last.  Why bother with all of this discussion when the inevitable choice is the best choice? Mine."  Vin threw a pillow at him, Ezra batting it away with a squawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you all gonna shut up and let me keep naming off the choices?" Buck held up a handful of DVD's and shook them around a bit in emphasis, leading to a lot of confused looks from his brothers. "Or are you all just gonna complain it's taking too long without letting me talk?"  After a moment of continued silence, he all but sighed out the words, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>," and started sorting through the DVD's again, "So, Elementary and Shawshank are out, they both have two no votes."  He dropped them next to him on the couch, "The Lobster-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ezra's weird art film," JD broke in, almost absently as his nose was currently buried in a Spiderman comic he’d pulled out from under the couch, but other than Ezra flicking a card he no longer needed at him and Buck giving him a glare that went unseen, everyone ignored the comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Lobster, Batman, Mean Girls, Snakes On a Plane, and The Hobbit are all still in play, though I think JD's voting no on The Lobster, so that might be the next one to sink if anyone else has doubts. And honestly, I mean when Snakes On a Plane is a choice-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Samuel L. Jackson or Bruce Willis were in The Lobster, you would watch it without question," Ezra stated, the slightly too level tone of his voice indicating that JD and now Buck were actually starting to get to him, "but Ah make the mistake of calling it an art film and,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I watched The Eyes of My Mother, I'm not going to get tricked again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment where JD and Ezra stared at each other across the coffee table and then, amused distaste in his voice, the older boy asked slowly, "Do you really believe Ah would enjoy the sort of movie where human dissection takes place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JD blinked, and then, with a huge sigh, said, "...no? I dunno, doesn't someone get turned into a lobster in this? I don't wanna watch weird body horror stuff, it's creepy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haven't actually seen the movie, hence mah desire to watch it, but Ah'm fairly certain no one is actually turned into a lobster, at least not on camera."  Ezra's voice had taken on a tone of bemused exasperation that was usually more likely to be directed at him, drawing out a chuckle from both Nathan and Josiah.  He graciously ignored them. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'd still rather watch Batman or Mean Girls, or something funny," JD insisted, "not something where I'm gonna have to analyze every scene to understand what's going on."  He saw his brother's eyes spark with humor and pointed a finger at him, "don't say it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Ez, JD ain't gonna want to hear he has to do that with every movie, probably even The Care Bears," Vin drawled, Ezra snickering appreciatively as JD gaped in outrage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pillow may have been thrown, Ezra's cards knocked around, really the next thirty seconds were so anarchic no one was ever entirely sure, but it ended with Chris stomping over and separating the roughhousers bodily, and then stomping back to his seat without a word.  He did have a questioning glare for his oldest brother, who'd stayed comfortably sprawled in his armchair the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good for them to burn off some of their energy," Josiah answered with a nod, still looking perfectly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long as I don't have to fix anybody up," Nathan added, a huge yawn obscuring his last word.  The doctor had been working doubles most of the week, and there was already a bet between Buck and Vin on how long into the movie he was going to start snoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then the TV switched on and 'I Got a Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas came blaring out of the speakers, Nathan jumping about three feet out of his seat and shouting what might have been a swear word, if it had been understandable.  JD, guiltily still holding the remote in his hand, quickly turned the volume down as a whole lot of annoyed expressions turned his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's Josiah who turns the volume up super loud so he can hear the news and work on his puzzle at the table at the same time, not me!"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>